Remote sensors are utilized in a variety of applications for measuring parameters such as air temperature, relative humidity, carbon monoxide levels, and motion occurring within a home or other building. In HVAC systems, such remote sensors may be used to sense the air temperature at various locations within the building. For example, many hotel rooms have a remote sensor wall unit. The remote sensor wall unit typically has a temperature sensor to sense the temperature in the hotel room. A HVAC controller, typically located remote from the remote sensor wall unit, typically receives signals from the remote sensor wall unit and controls a fan coil unit, a roof top unit, a damper, or other HVAC component accordingly. Likewise, remote sensors are often employed to permit an HVAC controller to sense and control the temperature in multiple zones within a home or other building.
The connection of a remote sensor to an HVAC controller often requires the installation of wires between the remote sensor(s) and the HVAC controller. This can increase the cost of installation, and in many cases such as in some retrofit applications, may not even be practical. While the use of wireless sensors has gained in popularity, such systems typically require that the HVAC controller itself include a wireless transceiver for receiving the wireless signals from the wireless remote sensors. The HVAC controller then processes the received wireless signals to read the sensed parameter value therefrom. This can increase the cost of many systems, especially in retrofit situations.